Shimmer-scale Dragon
Shimmer-scale Dragons are a special breed in three color variations (Gold, Silver and Bronze) obtainable through an event occurring during the Christmas Holidays. The first Shimmers were given to the winners of the Christmas Event 2012's Raffle, replacing Tinsel Dragons; ten first-place winners received a Gold Shimmer-scale variation, twenty second-place winners received a Silver Shimmer-scale variation and thirty third-place winners received a Bronze Shimmer-scale variation. Shimmer-scales were given out as prizes again for the 2013 Holiday Raffle (alongside to Tinsel Dragons, in number of 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales, 20 CB Silver Shimmer-scales and 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales); as such, there now exist 20 CB Gold, 40 CB Silver and 60 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. Shortly after Shimmer-scales were handed out, they were considered extremely rare and one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are becoming steadily more common. Currently they are considered between rare and uncommon. Unlike the previous Prize Dragon, Shimmer-scales have their own official name and description but they share the same egg description with Tinsels and also Gold Dragons. Since the release of the Shimmer-scales, "Prize Dragons" is the name used for referring to all the breeds released as award. Like Holiday Dragons this breed was eligible for a Spriter's Alt and Mysfytt was given one with the requested code of (Jewel). This repeats a circumstance in which Marrionetta received a Spriter's Alt Tinsel named (Penk). (Jewel) is a blue-recolored Silver Shimmer-scale; therefore, Penk's Tinsel eggs are always silver-coloured. When sorted by "Breed" they are listed as "Prize 2012" on a users scroll. Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic-looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water. And look! It has gotten bigger! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Shimmer-scale dragons are a very beautiful breed with small—but highly reflective—scales that shimmer and shine as the dragon moves through water. They don’t have fins or webbed feet, but their long, eel-like bodies allow them to swim quite fast. They were once rumored to carry large pearls in their claws—causing many to seek them out in search of this fabulous treasure. In reality, the “pearl” is of greater value to the dragon, for the fabled treasure is actually an egg carried by a migrating female." Sprite Artist(s) *Mysfytt (All) Gold Shimmer-scale Dragon All 20 CB Gold Shimmer-scales from 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013: Show/Hide Content ;2012 - 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales *(39hAm) Shimmer Luck *(amnos) Sugoroku Statr *(ANGel) Angelight Goldenpearl *(bp4EJ) Simoniac (changing between Isomanic and Simoniac) *(happy) Geumseol Menoth *(Izaya) Ashura's Izaya *(Pern1) Lung Ying Jassith *(S0HKC) *(Vrr4b) Virn ze Lunar * ;2013 - 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales *(Cassy) Spirit of the Fallen *(gld13) *(Lucky) Scale's Luck *(ninja) Anweled'laire *(pWfNo) *(QQ9DP) * * * * All Gold Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Rumor: *(hello) code was changed - its new code isn't known yet. Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon All 40 CB Silver Shimmer-scales from 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013: Show/Hide Content ;2012 - 20 CB Silver Shimmer-scales + Spriter's Alt ' *(''7AP36) Luckiest Catch *(8j3FE) High Queen of Connacht *(BhgzQ) Shao Shi *(C0L0R) Quantum Color *(CrUdF) *(DivaZ) *(FhR1s) Silas Vincent *(fNl6f) zilver prise d *(Jewel)' (Spriter's Alt'' - Mysfytt's blue-colored Silver Shimmer-scale) *(KARIS) Kiseki no Shirogane (deceased, then restored) *(Layla *(Logic) ProwI *(lojjy) Silvery Waves Goldenleaf *(LtE4g) Xiaonxuan XXX *(MtQW6) Kawa-no-Kami *(Q15BJ) Tyche Lunar Halo *(SCBUJ) Echoes in the Deep *(Shine) Dazzling Girl (for a short time renamed "Y U NO GIVE ME EGGS") *(xDire) x Dire * * ;2013 - 10 CB Silver Shimmer-scales *(1qH0S) Nikkei no Houseki *(Beets) *(Glint) *(HIjol) *(KVGDZ) *(Lotus) First Person Singular *(Marek) *(MUSIC) *(Qynlm) *(sauce) *(SLAYR) Katrina Argetevarinya *(Spazz) *(XwnLX) *(Zelda) * * * * * * All Silver Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact: *(7AP36) was abandoned when still an egg by its original owner, and then picked up from the AP by Amazon_Warrior who named her "Luckiest Catch". *(Logic) has broken the most views record set by the Gold Tinsel Gold Epica. *(Logic)'s name is changed often, usually as a result of conversations or jokes in the IRC, but the "official name" seems to be Prowl or ProwIer. *(BhgzQ) originally had a different code (r7aPe), but was changed upon the request of the owner. *(KARIS) died on February, 4th 2013 without a single view, as its owner was unaware of the Prizes' delivery. However, the egg was restored on the 15th of February, still with its original "stolen on" date. *The adult Silver Shimmer-scale's sprite was updated shortly after the first hatchlings grew up. Rumour: *(KARIS) may have been the first deceased (and later revived?) CB Prize Dragon. *(Shine) has been renamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE TAEMIN". This should be a temporary change. Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon All 60 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales from 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013: Show/Hide Content ;2012 - 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales *(70t00) o Seian CB o *(7w1Yl) Mystic of the 7 *(9kIh1) Schimmernder Drache *(AngeL) Pinoy *(Bilbo) Bilbo Baggins of Bag End *(brFA8) *(brmH2) Han-Gukin's Babsang *(dqgJk) Felix Felicis Leviosa *(EHMFS) Haku Kohakunushi *(eiTaD) Shimmeru *(filly) Aquila's Unbelievable Filly *(gp7qN) Utren Shim *(ii17Z) Shimmerdust *(Huntr) Royal Huntress *(j67HD) *(k1lGr) *(Magic) Magic Mustika *(Merry) Merry Times of Plenty *(Micky) *(Satan) *(SHADE) Roran Domiadraumr *(Sipta) Lieghtenstein *(U8RhU) Lucky First Raffle (previously named "CB Bronze Shimmer Scale") *(uGp5n) Seaglory of Christmas *(uHmRr) Crazy little Diamond *'' * * * * ;'2012 - 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales''' *(1T8hu) *(cabri) *(Daris) Daris Lian Mea *(Dream) *(K5gki) *(keglu) Kegluneq *(KjkLc) *(lqekD) *(o30vl) Kira's Shimmer-scale Bronze-F *(omfgw) *(opera) *(sloth) *(uPlaT) Kai Karu *(YenLi) Xiiao Yen *(ZLena) Z'Lena * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * All Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact: *''(Satan)'' was traded off by its original owner. *''(Micky)'' has been frozen as a S1 hatchling. *''(geode)'' code was changed to (7w1Yl) at the request of its new owner. Rumour: *(Micky) may be the first frozen CB Prize Dragon. Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon (Jewel) is the Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon and belongs to Mysfytt. According to her, (Jewel) is the original version of the Shimmer-scale Dragon, while the metallic-colored variations are just recolored copies. Sprites Egg sequence Facts: * (Jewel) didn't have a cracking sequence, according to Mysfytt, the Shimmer-scales' Spriter: the egg just showed the fog sprite and kept getting views until it hatched, at which point the fog turned into the ungendered hatchling. *On 31st January 2013 (evening-ish EST), a curious incident happened to her. On that day she was already gendered but, after a short time, she died of sickness. A couple of minutes later she was revived as an ungendered hatchling, gendering again as female the day after. Since the Prizes are protected from sickness, it is unknown why she died and how she revived. *Mysfytt stated that (Jewel) will have only two lifetime mates, a Moonstone called "Star Cut Sapphire" and a Lumina called "Inlaid Silver", and will never breed to other kind of dragons. Despite this, (Jewel) was once bred to a Green Copper called "Tarnished Copperplate". *(Jewel) produces silver-coloured offsprings, just like the Spriter's Alt Tinsel Penk does. Additional Spriter Information On the news topic Mysfytt stated that: She further explained that: Category:No Habitat Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Prize Dragons Category:Mysfytt Category:Eastern Dragons Category:Alternates